This five-year revised competitive renewal application requests three predoctoral positions and two postdoctoral positions to continue our "Pharmacology of Drug Abuse" Training Program. The objective of the training program is to train scientists for careers as independent investigators in the field of drug abuse. Because of a long-standing and widespread interest in research and training in drug abuse at the University of Rochester, the present NIDA Training Program was initiated in 1985, and subsequently funding was renewed in 1990 at the same number of positions that are requested in this application. The Training Program has been, and will continue to be an interdisciplinary approach to the broad spectrum of the problems of drug abuse and the many directions of drug abuse research, The four divisions of the Training Program include Behavioral Pharmacology, Biochemical Pharmacology, Clinical Pharmacology and Molecular Pharmacology. As a result of the increasing interest in the problems of drug abuse, the Program has been increased to include additional basic science and clinical investigators as well as new areas of research. There are eight participating departments. The Training Program has been expanded to include AIDS-related research and training activities. Three new faculty members, with expertise in electrophysiology, molecular biology and behavioral effects of crack cocaine in primates, have been added to the training grant. Predoctoral students participating in the Training Program will be able to receive a Ph.D. degree from several interdisciplinary programs, including Pharmacology, Neuroscience, Toxicology, and Psychology. The core graduate courses for predoctoral students include courses in the "Principles of Pharmacology", "Neuropharmacology" and "Biostatistics." These courses introduce the students to the complex areas of addiction and drug abuse research and the statistical methods required to analyze their data In addition, a "Drug Abuse" Seminar Series allows predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to interact with renowned investigators. This Training Grant has served and will continue to serve as the focus for the training and research activities in drug abuse within the University and surrounding community.